Jitoku
| reg = | academy = Unknown | chunin = Unknown | jonin = Unknown | kekkei = | tōta | mōra | beast = | hiden = | nature = | jutsu = All Basic Techniques Absolute Zero: World-Destroying Conflagration Fire Release: Great Fire Destruction Fire Release: Phoenix Sage Fire Technique Fire Release: Phoenix Sage Flower Nail Crimson Shadow Clone Technique | weapons = Chakra Enhanced Scythe }} Jitoku (自得, Self-Importance), is a missing-nin from an unknown country and currently residing within Atogakure, where she plans to build up a splinter group of like minded individuals to make the world see the true blessings of Jashin. Having herself been experimented on by the cultists, she possesses the powers of Jashin's blessing and wishes to bestow it upon those she deems worthy, rather than create some fake visage of Jashin's followers. Biding her time, she waits for the right moment to enact her plans, choosing to take things one step at a time instead of going all out, to ensure everything is planned to the letter to keep failure at the absolute minimum. Background Most of Jitoku's early life is relatively unknown. Having ran from her village at an early age, she became something of a vagabond, doing anything she can to get by. During this time, she found herself in an ancient ruin that appeared to be empty. Unbeknownst to her, the ruin wasn't as empty as she thought it was. Pulled into the shadows by an unknown figure, she was strapped down to a rock slab. With rituals being spoken from the shadows, she saw a figure appear before her, one of indescribable horror. As a symbol began to form itself in her mind, a knife was plunged into her chest. Clinching her eyes shut, she slowly opens them, not feeling any pain from the knife that had went through her heart. The ritual had been complete. Looking down at the back of her hand, the same symbol she saw in her mind appeared upon her hand. With a relatively different mindset, her mind was cleared of fear. She had a new goal; Show the world the true meaning of Jashin. Having heard of the war going on against the fake Jashinists, Jitoku made it her goal to recruit like-minded individuals and show the world how Jashin really works. Her first step was in Atogakure, where she found a few criminals wanted for mass murder, perfect for her goals. Showing them the ways of Jashin, she converted them, turning them into pure Jashinists, ready for their first task. Appearance Jitoku has both an outstanding, and somewhat average appearance. Fairly tall for her age, she stands at nearly six feet tall and is of average weight. Her hair is black and tied in pigtails at both sides. She has piercing, red eyes that watch over her followers with a stern and just visage. She wears a white jacket-style shirt with a belt at the waist, the tail of the jacket splitting out with her midsection exposed. On the sleeve of the shirt is a red armband bearing the symbol of Jashin. She wears a pair of slim, black pants that end halfway down the shin, topped off with a pair of thin fit black boots. Personality Despite her obsession over the Jashinist religion, Jitoku is a refined, respectable individual who keeps her ethics under a strong code, one that keeps her fellow Jashinists safe from the potential of what happened to one of their members. She taught them how to keep their minds free from insanity to ensure that when they kill, they are not doing it to satiate an urge, but under the name of their divinity. As such, she can be strict on making sure their emotions are in check, to make sure they aren't killing just for the rush of it. She herself follows this code very strictly, and never finds any emotional connection with killing someone. She has a great disrespect for the Onihitokuchi Army, believing them to be false figures with nothing to lose, just mindless clones following their puppet master. Overall, she keeps her fellow Jashinists safe, choosing not to take risks that could endanger them in any way. Abilities Before she became as servant of Jashin, Jitoku was well versed in a wide variety of abilities, including great skill in the scythe she carries with her. Her scythe is very chakra sensitive, and responds to her Fire Release chakra by making the blade fiery, but cold to the touch. Her Fire Release is something of legend in the gossip around Atogakure. With fire that's cold to the touch, some compare her fire to that of a blizzard of flames. She is also very skilled in generalist skills, capable of using explosive tags and every other tool at her disposal. By blending in as a standard shinobi, Jitoku can launch attacks on villages and still hide her ties with Jashin. As a careful planner, Jitoku is a brilliant strategist, using carefully laid out plans before launching attacks to ensure failure is as minimal as possible. Every plan is laid out before any assault, and every step is considered based on its potential for success or failure. Immortality Thanks to the extensive rituals and experimenting done on Jitoku, she has been granted immortality from nearly anything except for malnutrition and lack of oxygen. Thanks to this, Jitoku can withstand virtually any kind of punishment and still come out relatively unscathed. With advanced studies under how the immortality works, Jitoku managed to take it a step further with more experimenting. By determining which portion of her body would be severed by an attack, she can send a burst of chakra into that area, creating an anchor that allows the severed limb to pull itself back to her body, using threaded chakra to reconnect lost limbs. With an accelerated healing factor brought on by Jashin's blessing, any injuries she suffers can heal incredibly fast, allowing her to get through minor scrapes without anything slowing her down. Ninjutsu As an avid user of her Fire Release, Jitoku is a powerful ninjutsu user. With her unique application of Fire Release, all of her techniques burn with a flash of deep cold, capable of leaving severe frostbite against her opponents. Her flames kill off any vegetation they touch, as if they were hit with severe frost. By utilizing her Fire Release, Jitoku can stop her targets in their tracks just long enough for her fellow Jashinists to pick them off. But her greatest application of her Fire Release can freeze virtually anything by removing all sources of energy from whatever it touches. At temperatures reaching absolute zero, her ultimate Fire Release utilization is cold enough to stop even the flames of Amaterasu by causing the energy in the flames to decay until there's nothing left. She is also well versed in the utilization of the Shadow Clone Technique and knows its usages in and out. By using it for surveillance, Jitoku can scout out a potential village to attack without having to be there by having clones canvas the area. In combat, Jitoku is an expert at using deception with her Shadow Clones. Combining Fire Release: Phoenix Sage Flower Nail Crimson with the Body Replacement Technique and her shadow clone, Jitoku can create a clone and instantly have it appear as one of the shuriken. Because the shuriken are wrapped in chakra, it would be impossible to determine which of the shuriken is a clone. As the opponent evades the shuriken, the clone reveals itself and goes in for the attack. Bukijutsu Jitoku's skills with her scythe are something of legend around Atogakure, as much as her Fire Release is. When her scythe is held high, someone dies. Naturally ambidextrous in its usage, Jitoku can utilize her scythe in one hand or both, even alternate grips to best suit the situation at hand. Using her Fire Release, Jitoku can open her opponent long enough to deliver a quick slash. Utilizing rolls and flips, Jitoku can use the momentum of her body to increase the force against her cuts, while also delivering waves of cold flames to force her opponent into an opening. With the tip of her scythe sharpened, Jitoku can keep problem taijutsu users back with careful jabs that force them to move back while she keeps the offensive on her side. If she has her opponent figured out, she can choose to be more relaxed. Letting them come to her, she waits for her opponent to strike, then parry using the body of her scythe to reveal openings. As she keeps parrying, she's waiting for that right opening. When she sees them hang back just a half second too long, and she goes in for the strike, delivering a deadly slash of ultra cold flames from her blade, causing the blade to freeze whatever the blade comes into contact with. Using her shadow clones, she can alternate between the three in quick succession to flood her opponent into an opening, then strike from behind or from another blind side when they least expect it.